Finally, A Sad Ending
by DeVILishAngel20
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been together for two years. He's always cheating on her. How long can Mikan take this? Full Summary Inside. Oneshot. R


**I made another gakuen alice fanfic.**

**Hope ya like it! .**

**Full Summary: Natsume is a renown playboy. He has a girlfriend, Mikan but the relationship always end up badly. Natsume is always cheating and Mikan always catches him. After she runs off and cries, Natsume goes up to her and catches her, begging for her forgiveness. Mikan always says its ok and they continue they're relationship. But Natsume just goes off and cheats again. How long can this go on?**

**It's actually a one-shot with an unhappy ending. People are 17.**

In a dark alley, behind the building of Gakuen Alice, there are two unknown figures standing there, kissing. As I move closer towards them, I realize, to my dismay, who it was.

It was my boyfriend of two years, the prestigious playboy, Natsume Hyuuga.

I stood there for a while, waiting for them, no _him _to notice me. But they never did. After what seemed like hours, they stopped kissing to catch their breath.

"Oooh..Natsume, let's continue. More, more, and _more."_ A blonde named Yuki Shihara said. (Sorry is this is an insult to blondes!)

"Shh… we can't let anyone know of this, especially Mik-"

"Ahem." I coughed out, signaling I was here. The tears didn't come out yet, but I knew, sooner or later, they would.

Once Natsume saw me, he threw the blonde girl away, whispering something I couldn't figure out. I assumed they were gonna hook up later. He then walked towards me.

" Mikan, I'm sorry!" He responded and quickly bowed down anime-style. "It's just that she grabbed onto me and dragged me here. Before I knew it we were kissing! Please believe me! You know I only have eyes for you, my precious Tangerine!" Natsume pleaded with his puppy eyes that just made you forgive him.

I sighed. How many times had we gone through this? Hmm..let me think. About 178 times. This month. I don't know how he does it. But every other five minutes he grabs a girl, kisses them and then apologizes to me. And being me, I can't help but say…

"It's ok, Natsume. I believe. Just please don't do it again." I said, knowing that he would yet again do it.

He smiled at me and went up to me and kissed me passionately. Of course, I didn't respond back as much. "Thanks, Miki. Catch ya later? I gotta finish practice too."

What a lie. "Sure! Can't wait!" I replied, with a fake smile plastered onto of my soon-to-be-crying face.

"Kay, then. See ya!"

And with that, I left running to my house. I wanted to cry so much. And after I left, I could've sworn I heard the blonde say, "Thank god, she's gone. C'mon, let's continue what we left before she interrupted." They probably kissed after that, but I didn't want to check.

When I got home, I ran upstairs to my room, and fell face-flat on my bed. The tears began to fall. I thought after all this crying, no more would come out. But they did, sprawling all over my orange bed sheets. Must consult Hotaru.

Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly dialed Hotaru's number.

"Yes?" Hotaru said.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!! HE DID IT, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T STAND HIM, BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!!!!" I shrieked.

"You idiot. Give me a warning before you scream like that!" Hotaru said after a long pause. "This is the 178th time you've called me this month. Why can't you just dump and find a better guy? And better, I don't mean hot, but by they're personality, attitude, and their morals. I mean, seriously, Natsume has no morals."

I sniffled. I knew everything she said was true. But it was hard to end it with Natsume now. We haven't done 'it' yet because apparently Natsume wanted to have a white wedding if we had one that is. "I know Hotaru. But I – I just love him so much. It's too hard for me right now. Oh, Hotaru. What else can I do?"

I heard a sigh through the phone. Maybe she's thinking of a solution?

"Ok, Mikan here's what you do. Threaten to break up with him if he ever cheats on you again. If he says something like 'Ok, I promise I won't cheat on you again! Just don't break up with me!' then believe in him. And hug him right after because I'm going to give you a little gadget of mine called "The Cheater Finder". It hasn't been out yet, but it's just a little mini chip that girls or guys can place on their suspicious mates to see if they're cheating or not. Place it on his jackets or something he always wears and make sure he doesn't notice it. The gadget turns invisible once attached to the cloth. It will record everything that the victim is doing while we watch. We'll do this tomorrow. If he cheats on you again, you're dumping him. If he doesn't, stay with him for another week, and then look at him for another day. He might just stop for one day so we have to keep a close eye on him. Got it, Mikan?" Hotaru explained.

I was intently listening to everything. And I gotta tell you, I liked this plan. It was so devious, so manipulative, so-so Hotaru. It was perfect. "Got it, Hotaru! See ya tomorrow!"

"Ok, then. Bye."

Maybe this will work. I hope Natsume won't cheat again. I hope he truly loves me. If not, then I guess it's bye-bye…

The Next Day…

"Natsume!!!!" I yelled. Hotaru and I had just gotten to school, and I spotted my boyfriend's hair in the crowd.

He turned his head around, and flashed his most charming smile. "Mikan!" He walked towards me, obviously happy to see me.

Before he got to me, I signaled Hotaru to go. She got the signal and soon went to meet Ruka-pyon.

"Natsume, I've been thinking of breaking up…" I said quietly, but I knew he caught by the mien on his face.

"NO! NO! We can not break up, Mikan! Is this because of the girls? The cheating? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mikan! I'm officially going to stop, ok? From this day forward, I will never cheat on you again. Don't break up with me! Please don't!" Natsume begged.

Wow. I've never seen him like this. He's never like this. _Never._ Maybe he really does love me. The thought made me instantly happy.

I gave a sigh, pretending that I was thinking long and hard about this. "Ok, Natsume. I'm going to give you one more chance. If I catch you cheating one more time, we're done. Never again will I talk to you, hear you, or even take a glance at you if you do it again. But this is definitely the last one. Capiche?" I said.

This time he was the one with the long sigh. With a look of relief he said, "Ok, no more cheating."

I quickly hugged him and placed the gadget onto his golden necklace that I gave to him on his 17th birthday. He never took it off. This was a fact.

We then walked hand in hand to our classroom. At that time, we truly looked like a perfect couple.

In Hotaru's Room…

"Ok, Mikan. We have everything ready. Now to check on our mischievous little playboy." Hotaru said with excitement and there was a slight glint in her eyes.

"Haha.." I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, let's do it!"

In the room, there was a plasma screen T.V. showing what Natsume was doing at the moment. It showed Natsume wearing a black leather jacket and pants. It made him look sexy and dangerous. He was definitely a bad boy.

He was now walking towards a really loud place. There were lots and lots of girls and a bar. It was a club called "Hot Stuff." One of the 'hottest' places in Central Town. Inside was a real fantasy for some guys. There were girls that were stripping and guys shouting cat whistles. There were even some rooms you could rent. Strictly for couples.

Once Natsume had walked in, half of the girls in the crowd flocked to him. It was hard to admit it, but most of them were hot. And most of them, were in something revealing and naughty. There was a smirk on Natsume's face. He grabbed one of them with messy brown hair and asked the attendant for a room. The attendant then got his a key and the two went upstairs in room 203.

They walked in and Natsume took off what was left of the women's clothes. There really wasn't much to work with. He instantly ravished her while the women was attempting to take off his clothes. Then- _**SNAP!**_

It was the sound of the T.V. closing. Hotaru looked at me then. And her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Mikan, your eyes. Your crying again."

And in truth I was. They just started pouring out again. My tears of sadness that always seem to come out when Natsume was involved.

"It's ok, Hotaru. I- I think I'm g-going to go h-home now." I managed to splurt out.

Hotaru frowned at me. "No. Stay here. We'll sleep together like we used to when we were little."

I sniffed. I could always count on Hotaru in my most difficult times. "K." I mumbled, and I fell asleep in her arms that seemed to be even safer than Natsume's. Obviously, I wasn't going to fall in love with my best friend. She was just easier to hold on to than Natsume. I guess tomorrow would be a dreadful day.

The Next Morning…

Hotaru and I were walking to school as usual. She was supporting with me by letting me lean on her. It was tough for me to go through yesterday's events and not it will soon be over. My two-year boyfriend would soon be just memories.

Natsume was walking towards me and I think I was about to cry. Hotaru hastily grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears off. She sneered at the sight before and left, but not before making sure I could stand. She said good-bye, hoping I wouldn't have to cry.

"What's Imai's problem? Ever since we started dating, I thought she stopped doing that. Pft. What's her big deal?" Natsume scoffed at Hotaru from behind. I think Hotaru sensed that, because soon enough there was a dark aura emitting from her.

My face was actually pointing downwards. I really didn't want to look at him. But his hand lifted my face up, making me look at him.

"What's wrong? I thought everything would be ok after yesterday. Come on, let me give you a kiss to make it better." As he leaned in for the kiss, I slapped him. He grabbed his cheek, shocked I would do something like that.

"Don't give me that look of innocence! I know what you did last night." I stated very clearly. He seemed to still be faking his innocence because people were around us. Apparently, he didn't want to seem like a bad guy. Pft. Like he wasn't already? "I might seem like a crazy stalker but Hotaru warned me about this. She told me to place a chip onto your necklace that you never take off. Last night, you went to a club, slept with a girl, and once again, you cheated and lied to me. What a despicable person you are."

Gasps could be heard from everywhere, even the teachers who were eaves dropping. Natsume's head pointed down wards. He knew what he did was despicable. He didn't need me telling me. You could see it from his face.

"Yes, bu-"

"Don't you say but to me. I have given you so many chances. And I have caught you cheating on me about 200 times each month. Multiply that by 24 and it's a total of 4800 times. That's the number of times you've cheated on my in the past two years."

More and more gasps could be heard. I knew from this that everyone would hate Natsume. I mean who could like him after this? Probably some desperate girls, but that was it.

"I have gone through so many times of torture, so many memories of you kissing another girl. I just can't take it anymore. So I'm ending here and now. Natsume Hyuuga, I, Mikan Sakura am officially breaking up with you. Good-bye. Forever."

Those last statements could've made anyone cry. I know I did. Once I started to turn away from, a tear came out. I think he saw it, but it didn't matter anymore. I was finished with him and nothing was going to make me be with him again. Never.

The crowd just stood there aghast at Mikan's final parting words. They wondered how Natsume felt. But he just stood there, shocked, and filled with disgust. He should. Because even though he felt hurt, Mikan's pain was even worse. Everyone knew that. After this day, everyone would look at him different. Everyone.

Everyone soon parted there separate ways into school, while Natsume just stood there, alone. What was he going to do without his precious Mikan? He should've thought of that before he cheated on her 4800 times. This was the end. The end of his love, his life, his everything. Everything was over…

The End

**That's it.**

**I told u guys it would be sad. **

**I was kinda getting sick of all those happy endings so I wrote this one instead. Is it kinda weird?? This was pretty much a last minute story, so I don't think its that good.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**And do us all a favor, by pressing the down button, scrolling for the write a review thing, and say something.**

**Teehee, thank you!**


End file.
